1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to coating processes and more particularly to a process adapted to form hard surfaces on titanium and titanium alloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard surface coatings are known to improve the resistance to wear and abrasion of ferrous alloys and to improve the ballistic efficiency of conventional ferrous alloy armors. The prior art teaches methods for forming hard surfaces on titanium. However, these methods are capable of forming only very thin coatings (a few thousands of an inch). Such prior art coatings are known as "alpha case" and are formed in the normal course of casting titanium and its alloys into reactive mold materials. Nonetheless, alpha case is undesirable in all but armor applications.
Additionally, the prior art teachings do not disclose a method capable of forming relatively thick (0.31 to 1.27 cm) hard surfaces on titanium and titanium alloys. Further, the prior art teachings produce a thin hard surface with a limited ballistic coefficient.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys capable of selectively forming relatively thick hard surfaces on both titanium and titanium alloys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys which has an improved ballistic coefficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys which provides for significant weight savings allowing for decreased body loads for personnel, decreased fuel consumption for motorized devices, and improve the unit carrying capacity of transportation devices including land vehicles, ships, and flying machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys which is economical to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys wherein a heat sink is provided on the backside of the surface to be hardened to control the melting depth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys which may be adapted for use by military and law enforcement entities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys which allows for the use of thinner sections for a given threat.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming a hard surface coating on titanium and titanium alloys that provides better protection from projectiles than traditional materials at a significant weight savings. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.